


Selvagens na Selva

by lustforjohn



Series: Vivendo e Amando Para Sempre [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Brad é mencionado, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn
Summary: Piers e Chris estão tendo uma caminhada na montanha, mas Chris propõe algo mais interessante quando chegam ao topo. E Piers não hesita.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: Vivendo e Amando Para Sempre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208846
Kudos: 1





	Selvagens na Selva

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wild in the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044736) by [lustforjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn)



> Apenas publicado no AO3. Você não está autorizado a republicar em lugar algum!

Já faz quarenta minutos desde que Chris estacionou a moto e começamos a subir essa montanha enorme de nome estranho que fica a meia hora de distância do nosso apartamento. É bonito aqui, nunca vim antes, mas é meio abafado. Uma floresta calorosa em uma região calorosa, eu não poderia esperar neve em uma montanha californiana no mês de Agosto.

— Aqui é meio quente, não acha? — Pergunto, bebendo uma boa golada da nossa água gelada.

— Não mais quente que você, baby — ele responde, mesmo assim ele também bebe um pouco do líquido salva-vidas.

Estamos usando roupas confortáveis para trilhas. Calções curtos e leves, regatas de algodão e tênis esportivos. Minhas meias estão na altura da canela, enquanto as dele são bem curtas e quase não são visíveis.

Passamos por uma dúzia de árvores e arbustos enormes seguindo a trilha até chegarmos no alto de um pequeno morro, um pico mostrando todo o trajeto da montanha que fizemos e o Oceano Pacífico, calmo e tranquilo, bem à esquerda. Eu respiro fundo e me estico.

— É muito bonito — diz Chris. Eu concordo com a cabeça. — Vamos descansar aqui embaixo um pouquinho.

Ele pula em uma pequena e estreita plataforma de terra abaixo da pequena colina rochosa e me segura com firmeza quando pulo. Dou uma olhadinha para baixo, me segurando nele. Um passo em falso e a gente cai rolando vale abaixo.

Chris pega minha pequena mochila e tira um uma toalha surrada de piquenique que na verdade usamos para nosso gatinho dormir. Ele estende-a no chão e nos sentamos. Estamos no lugar perfeito, já que o sol do meio da tarde está atrás de nós, deixando uma sombra refrescante. Ao meu lado direito, ele deita a mão na minha coxa e beija meu ombro.

— É muito bonito — ele repete. — Tão lindo quanto da última vez que vim aqui com o Brad.

Brad Vickers? Pensei que ele estivesse morto.

— Quando vocês vieram aqui? — Pergunto fingindo ciúmes.

— No verão passado. Lembra que você fez sanduíches de creme de avelã para a gente?

Balanço a cabeça em afirmação. Agora lembrei. Eles estavam gravando algum tipo de curta-metragem mostrando a vida selvagem dessa floresta, mas acabaram desistindo porque não encontraram nada além de uns esquilos gorduchos e lagartos medrosos. Ele desce a mão pela minha coxa, para mais perto de mim.

— Vamos bater uma?

Engulo em seco e o repreendo com um olhar.

— Perdeu a cabeça?!

Ele apenas espreme os olhos em resposta e assopra no meu pescoço calorento. _Ah_.

— Bateu um tesão repentino e estamos em um local específico. Que outra oportunidade vamos ter novamente?

Ele segura minha mão e leva até sua ereção, mostrando o quão duro seu tesão está. Droga, agora também estou com tesão.

— Alguém pode nos flagrar!

Ele ri.

— Essa trilha estava mais deserta que o Saara. Duvido que alguém vá dar as caras por aqui. Qual é, querido, só uma punhetinha!

Ah, droga. Não somos mais adolescentes na puberdade, somos adultos velhos demais para essas brincadeiras, mesmo assim eu concordo e abaixamos nossos shorts.

— Minha nossa, baby, seu pau já está mais duro que o meu e com uma gotinha escorrendo — diz ele enquanto olha para a minha virilha. Detesto quando ele faz essa cara de esfomeado enquanto olha para mim. _Fome de sexo_.

— Cala a boca, seu babaca. Você sabe que você me excita bastante.

Chris solta uma gargalhada baixa, depois um rosnado entre os dentes.

— Eu sei.

Ele começa a esfregar seu pênis rígido, para cima e para baixo. Eu o espelho, sem tirar os olhos de seu membro. Me hipnotiza e ele sabe disso, porque ele começa a me provocar fazendo movimentos sensuais com ele.

— Para com isso! — exclamo, mas solto uma risadinha. Na verdade é meio engraçado.

— Tire os olhos dos meus culhões, seu pervertido! — ele ri, depois pisca para mim. — Quer bater para mim?

Não respondo, apenas largo meu pênis e agarro o dele. Ele envolta seu braço esquerdo ao redor dos meus ombros e, depois de dar uma cuspida grossa na sua mão direita, ele agarra o meu membro e faz movimentos bruscos.

— Chris! — gemo alto. — Vai devagar, não quero gozar ainda.

Chris obedece e me masturba mais devagar, com movimentos mais prolongados. Eu espremo o seu pau e espalho o pré-gozo que escorre por todo o seu membro grande. Como eu queria abocanhá-lo agora mesmo, mas o trato era apenas uma punheta.

— Sim, Piers — ele murmura no meu ouvido bem baixinho. — Bate pra mim desse jeito.

Ele posiciona sua coxa direita pesada por sobre a minha, fazendo-o parecer dominante. Eu largo seu pênis por um momento e massageio suas bolas. Grandes e macias; suculentas.

— Já passou da Páscoa, querido, volte a brincar com minha piroca.

Aborrecido, eu obedeço e bato para ele novamente como estava. Eu fecho meus olhos e mordo o lábio inferior quando uma brisa forte bate nos nossos corpos. Uh, que gelo. Apesar do frio, eu pauso nossa brincadeira e tiro minha regata. Chris, por outro lado, apenas puxa a dele para cima e prende atrás da nuca, dando um realce nos seus peitos grandes. Deliciosos. Droga, mais uma coisa que eu quero abocanhar!

Voltamos para as nossas posições, só que dessa vez, com o braço me contornando, ele me puxa para mais perto e massageia o meu mamilo, lenta e provocadoramente. Eu gemo em protesto, mas ele não para. Eu não quero que pare.

— Continua — digo, hesitante. Ele morde minha orelha e exala.

Eu faço movimentos mais rápidos e ele também faz em mim como resposta. Ele geme e larga minha orelha, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Ah, Piers. Acho que vou gozar — ele anuncia.

— Vamos gozar juntos.

Nós nos masturbamos cada vez mais rápido, aumentando a tensão sexual, e abro os olhos, observando todo o vale esverdeado à nossa frente. Depois, nós gozamos ao mesmo tempo. Sinto o seu membro contraindo na minha mão, e seu líquido se espalha por todo o seu peitoral peludo. Eu fecho os olhos quando sinto meu gozo atingir o meu rosto bem abaixo do olho, sujando a minha bochecha. Eu ainda seguro seu pau. Ah, isso foi bom.

Ele solta o meu pênis e lambe todo o volume de esperma que derramei na mão dele. Eu passo a língua pelos meus lábios, excitado, e tento fazer o mesmo, largando o seu sexo. Porém ele é bem mais rápido e agarra a minha mão, levando-a até sua boca. Ele abocanha-a e se lambuza com seu gozo. Seu próprio esperma. Eu o vejo engolir com um olhar sedutor. _Putz!_ Isso me deixou com mais tesão do que eu já estava.

— Seu pervertido! — repreendo-o, apesar de eu querer ter feito o mesmo.

— Nem tanto. Meu gosto é delicioso, foi uma boa comermos abacaxi. Você não sabe das merdas que eu faço quando você está fora.

Caralho. Quero bater outra.

— Olha só para nós dois — digo, rindo da nossa situação. Meu esperma escorre da minha bochecha e pinga na minha barriga. — Somos dois selvagens.

— Na selva — meu marido me completa. Ele tira uma toalhinha de rosto da minha mochila e me puxa para um beijo romântico. Sinto nosso gosto na sua língua calorosa. — Vem, vamos nos limpar e se mandar. Cuidado para não cair.


End file.
